


Wish me luck (I will need it)

by Kandai



Series: Miracle Workers [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Birthday, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" C'est ton anniversaire, non ? Fais un voeu ! " A l'époque, il ne s'agit que d'un bar perdu en Iowa et d'une rencontre atypique entre deux âmes moroses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish me luck (I will need it)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Paramount, Gene Rodenberry, J.J. Abrams.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Juillet 2013.

**Wish me luck (I will need it)**

 

Sans surprise, les nuits d’Iowa s’avéraient froides.

Nyota ne regrettait pas d’avoir emmené une veste avec elle alors qu’elle descendait du taxi qui l’avait amenée jusqu’à destination. La journée avait été un véritable calvaire, passée à écouter des officiers à la retraite déblatérer sur une tragédie déjà étudiée mille fois, à serrer avec une compassion de façade les mains de survivants et à se sentir désolée pour le sort de gens pour lesquels rien n’aurait pu être changé – au moins, le tour rapide de la zone de construction futur fleuron de la flotte, l’U.S.S. _Entreprise_ , avait valu le coup de présenter un visage neutre face aux histoires larmoyantes qu’on leur avait racontées maintes et maintes fois.

Pas que Nyota n’avait pas de compassion pour les victimes du _Kelvin_ , dont c’était le tragique vingt-et-unième anniversaire aujourd’hui, mais il était difficile de garder une certaine empathie quand on avait appris à étudier la tragédie comme un fait. Ils avaient entendu ces histoires de milliers de fois, disséqué les évènements comme on disséquait des cadavres, commémoré les victimes, pleuré avec la pitié inhérente à leur race les veuves et orphelins. Prétendre qu’il n’y avait pas eu d’impact sur l’institution auquel elle appartenait serait hypocrite évidemment mais elle en subissait quotidiennement un contre-choc distant, comme un bleu qui ferait encore mal quelques semaines après avoir rencontré un malheureux coin de table.

Ces journées commémoratives la drainaient toujours de son énergie, la laissaient avec le sentiment hagard d’être plus chanceuse que les autres et la furieuse envie de célébrer son existence si faiblement touchée par la tragédie. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait dans ce bar de Riverside, quelques heures après avoir rangé les notes prises lors de la visite au mémorial George Kirk et sur la rampe de construction de l’Entreprise, avec le besoin de finir cette soirée complètement grise. Nyota se dirigea donc vers le comptoir, saluant au passage l’une des amies, et prit la carte, ses boissons préférées défilant devant ses yeux comme sur ses lèvres.

— Holà, pas si vite ! commenta le serveur en encodant furieusement sa commande. Trois Budweiser Classic, deux Cardassian Sunrise et quoi d’autre ?

— Je prendrais le _Slusho Mix_ , termina Nyota avec un demi-sourire d’excuse pour le jeune homme de l’autre côté du bar.

— Un _Slusho_ en plus, ça roule, commenta ce dernier en tapant un bouton sur une console. Vous devez sacrément tenir la distance, j’ai rarement vu une femme seule commander autant de boissons, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d’œil.

Nyota pinça la bouche de surprise et observa son serveur à la dérobée alors qu’il jouait avec les bouteilles situées derrière le comptoir. Il était peut-être un peu plus jeune qu’elle, de peu ; ses cheveux blondis par le soleil témoignaient du temps passé à l’extérieur, ses mains calleuses mais agiles de l’habitude à les salir, le coin de sa bouche de sa facilité à sourire. Sa silhouette était longiligne, maigre mais discrètement musclée et son langage corporel parlait par paradoxes : le sourire, trop large pour être forcé mais pas assez pour être sincère, assez à l’aise pour travailler dans un endroit bondé mais les épaules un peu voûtées, comme pour se protéger d’une éventuelle agression, les yeux alertes, toujours volant d’un point à l’autre de la pièce sans pourtant jamais perdre une miette de son observation peu subtile.

— Voilà votre commande, mam’zelle, s’excusa-t-il en posant un plateau rempli devant elle. N’hésitez pas à m’faire signe si vous désirez… autre chose.

Ah, le jeu pataud de la drague. Le ton lascif et le second clin d’œil suggestif en disaient long sur le personnage. En temps normal, Nyota aurait envoyé balader ce prétendant collant sans plus de manières mais la journée l’avait laissée d’humeur particulièrement vicieuse. Dénouant ses cheveux, elle prit quelques gorgées et interpella le garçon quelques minutes plus tard, jouant de ses cils comme une midinette et consciente de la vue plongeante qu’elle lui offrait sur sa gorge. A en juger par le rictus victorieux qu’il affichait déjà, il lui mangeait déjà dans la.

— En fait, il y aurait bien autre chose.

— Tout ce que vous désirez, mam’zelle.

— Un shot de Jack sans glace. Et la promesse de ne plus m’appeler « mam’zelle », je ne tape pas dans les garçons de ferme, chéri.

 _Et toc,_ pensa le cadet avec une arrogance non-dissimulée.

Le type la fixa avec un air indéchiffrable pendant une minute entière, pendant laquelle elle lui rendit une réplique exacte de son insupportable sourire victorieux, et finalement, finit par réagir de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit.

Il éclata de rire.

Pas un rire forcé auquel on s’attendrait généralement après avoir fait une blague aussi vicieuse, ni le rire gras et défensif des hommes blessés dans leur virilité ridicule – non, un véritable rire : clair, léger et incroyablement sincère, comme s’il venait de se faire attraper par la plus vieille blague du monde que lui aurait monté une vieille amie. Bien malgré elle, Nyota sentit ses propres coins de bouche s’étirer devant un tel étalage. On pouvait sans doute penser ce qu’on voulait de ce serveur collant mais son rire était définitivement contagieux.

— OK, j’admets, finit-il par articuler en frottant ses yeux humides, vous m’avez bien eu sur ce coup. La vache, j’ai jamais autant ri depuis que j’ai vu Nicole Marshall encastrer son pudding aux raisins dans la figure de Martin Jackson et c’était en primaire. Vous avez un sacré sens de l’humour, Cadet, un sacré sens de l’humour.

C’était dit sans malice, avec une légèreté peu communément rencontrée lors de journées aussi lourdes. Commémorer les tragédies était loin d’être une obligation, assurément, mais en faire étalage dans un village aussi durement touché devait être mal considéré – même si somme toute, ils se trouvaient dans un bar, non dans un cimetière et bien déterminés tous deux à passer la soirée à oublier les infortunes de la vie. Le serveur blond lui sourit d’un air amusé et reprit, sans perdre une once de son charme :

— Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre votre Jack.

Nyota leva les yeux au ciel devant le pathétisme de sa nouvelle tentative et reprit une gorgée de son Sunrise, bien décidée à ne pas retomber dans son nouveau jeu de séduction.

— Quelle sonorité dans les mots « non merci » faut-il que je t’épelle ?

— Pour me faire plaisir ? C’est mon anniversaire.

Ouch, ça devenait de pire en pire. Nyota laissa un bref ricanement lui échapper alors qu’elle terminait son Sunrise. Sortir le prétexte de l’anniversaire le jour de la commémoration du Kelvin, c’était vraiment de très mauvais goût et suffisamment pour lui faire perdre la minuscule once d’intérêt qu’elle avait pu avoir pour le blondinet. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soir-là entre tous, elle tombât sur le serveur collant qui ne pouvait pas lui lâcher la grappe quand elle le lui demandait expressément ? Ce n’était guère la première fois qu’elle avait affaire à ce genre de mec lourd mais après sa journée affreuse, elle n’était définitivement pas d’humeur à gérer celui-là.

— Tiens donc ? marmonna-t-elle sans conviction. Quelle coïncidence.

Il lui lança le plus grand sourire de fausset qu’elle ait jamais vu.

— Kirk ! aboya un autre serveur qui posait un plateau rempli de verres vides sur le comptoir. Bouge tes fesses, mec, t’es pas là pour flirter !

Le jeune homme – Kirk – accompagna ses excuses d’un clin d’œil et disparut dans la salle bondée, prêt à prendre d’autres commandes. Au bar, Uhura observait ses boissons avec perplexité, la bouche ouverte sur une question qu’elle ne poserait certainement plus jamais.

Elle avait passé une semaine entière à préparer la commémoration du Kelvin, à reprendre connaissance des faits et des chiffres, repasser en revue les enregistrements vidéos et à réécouter les audios, à faire le tri entre l’information pertinente et les anecdotes parasites. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait comment la tragédie s’était terminée : le capitaine suppléant, George A. Kirk, avait dévié la course du vaisseau romulien en faisant écraser le _Kelvin_ dans la carcasse en métal du bâtiment ennemi, se suicidant dans le processus. Bien sûr, la motivation derrière ses intentions était claire et sujette à de nombreux débats : cet homme aurait-il agi différemment si la vie de sa femme et son enfant n’avait pas été en danger immédiat ? Nyota avait personnellement trouvé ce genre de question absurde parce qu’il était, déjà, impossible de le savoir à ce jour et en plus, qui ne tenterait pas l’impossible pour sauver la vie de son épouse et de son fils à peine né ?

Ce fils dont les médias avaient longuement parlé, le baptisant le bébé du _Kelvin_ et galvanisant son histoire tragique à chaque année que sa mère, dont les yeux étaient alourdis par le veuvage, amenait ses enfants devant le mémorial de leur père. Quelle horreur cela devait de passer le jour de sa propre naissance, un jour que tous les enfants élevés dans les traditions terriennes fêtaient sans honte, devant la tombe d’un père inconnu et entouré d’une horde de photographes prêts à tout pour obtenir leur cliché !

_C’est mon anniversaire._

— Quelle conne tu es, Ny, soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes. La fatigue était mauvaise conseillère, surtout après d’aussi longues et pénibles journées et pendant un instant, elle n’avait plus qu’une envie : s’enterrer sous une couette et ne plus en ressortir avant que la fin du monde ne soit déclarée.

— Quelle conne, répéta-t-elle en avalant la moitié de son _Slusho Mix_ d’un trait.

— Oh, je ne dirais pas ça, lui répondit jovialement son serveur – Kirk – en remplaçant son _Sunrise_ vide par le verre de _Jack Daniels_ qu’elle avait commandé. Tout le monde a ses mauvais jours, après tout.

— Hum, acquiesça vaguement la jeune femme, incapable sur le coup de trouver quelque chose de plus diplomatique à dire.

— Regardez-moi, par exemple, poursuivit-il sans indiquer qu’il avait prêté la moindre attention à son malaise. C’est officiellement le pire jour de l’année et je n’ai même pas l’excuse de pouvoir me rendre saoul pendant le service. Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux pas vous l’offrir, ce verre ?

— Vous ne savez pas quand vous arrêter, hein ? demanda Nyota, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

— Devant une belle jeune fille comme vous ? Ah, difficilement, fit-il en reprenant son plateau et repartant vers les tables.

Kirk avait du charme, elle devait l’avouer. Pas le genre pour lequel elle craquerait, si elle devait être honnête mais oui, elle pouvait discerner pourquoi la table de filles dans le coin droit se pâmaient littéralement quand il venait leur apporter leurs commandes et pourquoi certains hommes se permettaient de l’observer discrètement depuis leurs tabourets solitaires. Il riait fort, presque agressivement et sa familiarité distante envers chacun des clients avec lesquels il conversait avait quelque chose d’attirant, un magnétisme diffus et déplacé dans ce bar bondé.

Serpentant au milieu des gens ivres et rieurs, souriant comme si sa vie était belle, Kirk semblait voleter comme une luciole prise au piège d’une cage trop grande.

Nyota termina son _Jack Daniels_ sur cette pensée incongrue.

Un froissement sur sa droite lui indiqua que le siège vacant venait d’être pris et la voix grave de son officier supérieur commandant un breuvage quelconque la ramena dans la réalité moite. A son côté, raide comme un oiseau sur un perchoir, Pike faisait effet d’une sculpture sévère, son regard acier fixant avec la précision des anciens une cible mobile – la même qui avançait vers eux, le plateau vide serré contre son tablier et ce même sourire de fausset aux lèvres.

 _Étrange nuit_ , songea Nyota en sirotant son deuxième Sunrise.

— Capitaine Pike, commença Kirk en les rejoignant, la voix pleine d’une déférence moqueuse.

— Jim, répondit Christopher Pike avec la courtoisie impatiente des mauvais jours, prouvant à Nyota qu’elle n’était pas seule dans ce cas. Elle retint toutefois un élan de sympathie malvenue alors qu’elle écoutait avec attention l’échange curieux.

— Ca fait un bail, dites-moi, reprit le blond, visiblement à contrecœur. Comment vont les choses là-haut ?

— Je ne t’ai pas vu à la cérémonie, coupa Pike, le mécontentement suintant à travers ses pores comme d’autres la transpiration. Le sourire de Kirk se changea en une moue à peine convenable pour les enfants gâtés et il s’empressa de filer derrière le comptoir récupérer les boissons demandées.

— Sans doute parce que j’y étais pas, se décida à rétorquer Kirk en préparant un nouveau set de Slusho Mix, le cocktail du jour. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, Capitaine ?

— Autre chose que le baratin que tu me sors à chaque fois.

— Alors arrêtez de me poser les mêmes questions, lança le jeune homme en tirant le bout de sa langue entre ses dents parfaites, un acte de rébellion plus immature qu’autre chose. Nyota pouffa derrière son verre à moitié plein : elle ne savait pas pour lui mais elle n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi drôle depuis que son cousin avait essayé de convaincre son fils de six ans à rentrer dans l’équipe de football.

Pike termina son verre et se leva abruptement, le regard lançant des éclairs sur l’insolent adolescent qui remplissait avec une innocence forcée des verres et débouchait des bouteilles. Nyota devait admettre, il avait du cran en plus d’avoir du charme – peu de gens étaient capables de tenir tête à un officier supérieur de Starfleet et au capitaine Pike ? N’en parlons pas.

— Quand est-ce qu’on peut se parler seul à seul ?

— Oh, vous allez devoir attendre la fermeture pour ça, grinça Kirk, un air de profonde satisfaction collé sur le visage et parfaitement conscient de se comporter comme un sale gosse insupportable. On est un peu complet, ce soir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était installé, Pike laissa son regard vagabonder sur les cadets ivres et les couples dansant dans la musique explosive, sur les banquettes où étaient vautrés des dormeurs ronflant et s’éloigna en montrant des dents. Clignant des yeux, Nyota regarda à son tour, observa le tourbillon bigarré des corps et des cœurs, battant dans sur un même rythme entre quatre murs, cherchant à oublier les vies pluvieuses du dehors et les tragédies comme les jolis serveurs.

 _C’est mon anniversaire_ , avait-il dit.

 _Ah, bordel_ , pensa la brune.

— Fais un vœu ! s’exclama-t-elle quand Kirk repassa devant elle avec son plateau vide, grisée par l’alcool.

— Hein ?! s’étonna ce dernier, les yeux papillonnant à travers les lumières comme pour mieux la distinguer.

— C’est ton anniversaire, non ? Fais un vœu ! ricana Nyota avant de lui planter un chaste baiser sur la joue.

Pendant une seconde, Kirk la contempla la bouche ouverte sans rien dire et un sifflement strident retentit dans cette bulle de silence, faisant tourner une masse de regards surpris vers la nouvelle source de bruit : Pike, toujours en uniforme et un sifflet dans la bouche, un rictus victorieux sur les lèvres, la promesse d’autres choses sur son visage sévère.

 _Peut-être_ , pensa Nyota en titubant contre le comptoir poisseux, _peut-être ai-je un peu trop bu._

Elle sentit plus qu’elle ne vit le bar se vider dans les murmures et des mains familières, douces et inquiètes, se presser contre son dos, la pousser à avancer. Une voix, une amie – Zoey – lui murmurait à l’oreille de « continuer à avancer » tandis que les gloussements de Zinnah et Dave – des partenaires de projet, ils lui avaient presque collé une mauvaise note – lui parvenaient au loin comme à travers un brouillard coloré et vaporeux, rempli de sifflements et de chansons d’anniversaire.

Nyota Uhura s’endormit le matin du cinq janvier, dans la chambre d’hôtel en Iowa qu’elle partageait avec sa compagne de chambre, une couette sur la tête, l’envie de voir la fin du monde et un étrange goût de musc sur ses lèvres.

Et quand elle vit son serveur s’installer en face d’elle et la saluer d’un « Je vous l’offre, ce Jack, mam’zelle ? », Nyota ne put s’empêcher de se demander si son vœu d’anniversaire s’était bien réalisé.


End file.
